Fight For Life
by faynightraven
Summary: Kirito is trapped inside of another game that is unlike anything he has ever seen before; Attack on Titan. Asuna knows of this, and also knows that she is the only one to get him out. As Asuna and Kirito battle side by side again, will they be able to survive? Will they be able to help there new friends, Eren and Mikasa, fight against the Titan's? (SEQUEL TO REMEMBER ME)
1. Chapter 1: Titans

**Chapter 1: Titans**

"Run!" I heard someone off in the distance scream. Titans were coming. Wall Maria had fall. Instead of fighting back, players were screaming, running like crazy. What was there problem? It was just a game. The point of the game is to not run and scream like a little girl. The point is to fight back.

"Hey," I yelled, "Hey!" I screamed. Players shoved past me, causing me to be shoved back and forth like I was in a pinball machine.

"Hey," I grabbed someone by their shoulders and yanked them into an alley. "What's going on," I yelled.

"We can't log out. It's SAO all over again," they screamed back, before running back out into the mob of bodies. That can't be happening. No, not again.

"Dang it," I whispered, combing my fingers to thru my hair.

"No!" I heard someone scream. There was a boy, maybe eleven years old was being pulled away by a guard, screaming as a woman- most likely his mother- was pulled,by a titan, from the rubble of a house. He was as good as dead, being as small as he was.

I was running back into the mob, when felt it. The ground was vibrating as Titans slammed their feet against the earth. Something inside me realized what was wrong; I had felt it, actually felt it. That wasn't supposed to happen. I began to show my way thru the crowd when I remembered something; someone has to protect those who can't protect themselves.

I need the gear. I don't remember what it was called; all I know was that it was on the cover of the game. There had to be someone somewhere. After looking around for a couple of seconds I saw some. Problem was on what was left of a dead soldier. Running over, I managed to take it off of him, and slide it on to me.

"I got this," I whispered to myself. Asuna's face flashed before my eyes, filling me with renewed strength. I will be with you again Asuna.

"I will be with again Kirito," I whispered to his sleeping form. In response, I got the sound of the consistent beat of his heart monitor. It's been two weeks since I last heard his voice. I was still shaken up from that night.

 _ **We were almost there when I saw it; an ambulance.**_

 _ **"Oh my god." I whispered, "Please, please don't be his house."**_

 _ **When we turned down his street, I felt my heart plummet to my feet. I jumped out of the cab and ran to the house. Suguha was standing with her arms wrapped around herself.**_

 _ **"Suguha, what's going on?" I asked her.**_

 _ **"It's Kirito. He's… he's stuck back in a game." She sobbed. At that moment, a gurney came out of the house, and lying right on top of it was Kirito.**_

It was my fault he was stuck back in there. No one knew it but me. Nobukuki had trapped Kirito in the game, and won't let him out, unless I married him. I was going to call the police, but he told me that if I did he would hit Kirito's kill switch. I knew the decision should be easy, but for some reason I was holding back.

I had a plan. I have a plan, I'm just afraid of what's going to happen, and what might become of me. I know some people tried it during the time I was in Sword Art Online, but I don't know if it worked or not. No one had told me.

Sighing, I sat on the hospital bed next to Kirito. I watched as his chest rose up and down in a steady beat. It was my fault he was like this, and it's my job to fix. But first, I have to know if he's okay. Grabbing my Nerve Gear from the bed side table, I sat it on my head. Lying back, I took a shaky breath; know that it might be my last.

"Game Start," I whispered.

' _I'm coming Kirito,'_ was my last thought before I slipping back into the game. ' _Together, we can do anything.'_

 **Hi guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I made it short; I just wanted to get it posted. Please R &R! **

**-FayNightRaven**


	2. Chapter 2:Three-Dimensional Maneuver Gea

**Okay, just in case you're confused, In this, the characters from Attack on Titan, are real people, but over a span of two weeks, there mind was programmed to believe this was who they were, giving them false memories and everything, curtsey of** **Nobuyuki, but the people that were in SAO had recently been under the same process so it didn't work on them. I'll explain it better later on, just in case you're still confused. Also, sorry ahead of time for any OOC's and spelling mistakes. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Chapter 2: Three Dimensional**_ _ **Maneuver Gear**_

Once when I was younger, I and Suguha were dangling upside down from monkey bars at the local park. We were laughing and it was fun. She was talking about all of her new friends she made in class, and how school was so much better than it was in the shows. After a while, I felt the blood rush to my head, making it harder to breath, and my face turned as red as a tomato. Once I sat up the felling disappeared.

I wish it would that easy, to sit up, because as of right now, fifty feet in the air, I was dangling upside in the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. I squired and pushed at the wall everything, but no matter what I tried, I was still upside down. To make matters worse, I was hold a 10 years old. They were like me, thinking the game would be fun, when in reality, it was owe own person hell.

"Hurry up!" the boy screamed in my ear, "They're coming." I swirled my head around to see Titans, at least a dozen of them, coming straight for us. We were right in there reaching.

"I have an idea," I yelled.

"What is it?" Instead of answering him, I released my hold on the wall. He screamed as we plummeted to the ground. We were falling fast. Using the wall for support, I flipped us back over, then, right before we hit the ground, shot my gear back into the wall, yanking us forward. The boy was crying, sobbing really. After a couple of seconds, we were over the wall. Reattaching my gear to the wall, I went down toward the ground. Once I was there, I let go of the boy.

"Go," I yelled, rushing him on. I turned back to the wall, getting ready to go back up, when I heard a long 'boom.'

I whirled around. The wall Rose was down. This was all happing so fast. I know SAO was bad, but at least we had a chance. Here everyone was dying. It was hopeless. How were we supposed to survive? This was mass murder. Is this why Nobuyuki put me in the game? No. Maybe this is just a glitch, maybe it's just a part of the game. But no matter how much I hoped it was true, I knew it wasn't possible.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Titans began to enter the city. Two walls down, one wall left. I took a deep breath I can do this. If only Asuna was here. I watched as someone swung around a Titan, stabbing it in the neck. They looked exactly like Asuna. Great, now I'm hallucinating. I shot my gear into the wall, and began to go up. A second later, I heard someone yelling my name. They sounded exactly like Asuna. I shook it off. I need to focus. People's lives are at stake.

"Kirito," I heard a voice yelled, and when I turned my head, I saw a Titans hand, inches from my face. I sucked in a breath, unable to do anything, frozen by fear, when the Titan crumbled to the ground. I turned around to yell thank you, when I saw who it was. It was Asuna. Before I could even blink she was beside me.

"We need to help these people," she yelled.

"Asuna," I whispered, unable to believe it was here. How was it even possible? What would she help me, save me? "What are you doing here?" I said, reality crashing down on me. Asuna was stuck in the game too, a game that would be the death of us.

"That doesn't matter. Save people first, asked questions later," With that, she began to turn across the wall towards the Titans. I smiled. That was my Asuna. "Aren't you coming?" She yelled.

Grinning, I ran after her. For the first time in a while I felt alive, like anything was possible. I felt the wind in my face as I ran, actually felt it. That should scare me, but with Asuna here, I felt fearless, like I actually had a chance.

Even though I had very little experience with using the gear, I was begging to feel like an expert. I dove down, flying past the human like titans, and sliced the back of their necks with the sword. They fell strait to the ground. Though, every time we took down one, two would take their place.

"There's too many to stop. We have to prevent them from getting to the boats," She yelled. We ran and flew across the wall at high speeds. I looked down at the city. People were running, screaming, being ripped from the homes, and consumed by the Titans mouth. It took everything in my not to throw up. In SAO everyone died on a mission, they had a reason, they had hope, but here, there was none. It's a game. They will just keep on coming, killing us off one by one, till there is no one left. If we complete the game, there is no sanctuary, no chance of survival. I shook my head, clearing out of those thoughts. I had thought the same for SAO yet I made it out alive, I defeated the game. I might be missing bits and pieces from the game, but I do know one thing; if I die in the game, I die in real life!

"Up ahead," I looked into the direction Asuna was pointing to. Two normal Titans and one abnormal were chasing a small group of people as they raced towards the boats. Together, I and Asuna dove down. Using the build for something to grab on to, I used my sword to slice one of the Titans necks, while Asuna did the other. The abnormal was left. It was gaining on the people, fast.

"Faster," I yelled at myself, making myself run with all my might. Together, and Asuna jump, and as if in slow motion we stabbed it strait in the neck, making it fall. We both jumped off right before it hit the ground. Dust and debris flew up, making it nearly impossible to see. When it cleared up, we could see a small group of people. We went down to them. There were two boys, my age, and a woman, most likely one of their mothers.

"Hi, I'm Kirito, and this is Asuna. You need to get out of here," I told them. I liked being a solo player, unless I'm with Asuna, and I didn't need these people hanging around. They would only get in our way. I also can't let what happen to Sachi and the Midnight Black Cats happen all over again.

"I'm Tom. This is Thomas and his mother. We don't know how to get out of here. Everywhere we turn, there are more Titans." Just as he said that, another group of Titans came bearing towards us. They would be here any minute now.

"You can come with us. We'll take you with us on our gear," I told them.

"But there's only room for two," Asuna said. She was right. The gear could only hold so much weight.

"You two go," Thomas Mother said. Thomas gasped at her," Mom, no!"

His mother ignored him and turned to us, "I have lived my time. Now take my son to safety," he began to object, when she cut him off, "Keep my baby safe. Please," the look in her eyes made me want to cry, but I knew what I had to do. I reached forward, and grabbed Thomas roughly by the arm, I shot up off the ground, Asuna in tow. He struggled relentlessly, but I refused to let go. Looking down, I watched as the Titan lifted his mother off the ground and swallowed her hole. She didn't even get a chance to scream. I swallowed my tears. This was no time for crying.

Thomas screamed and kicked at me, "You bastard," he yelled, "Let me go. Mom!" His face was scrunched up in pain, tears spilling down his face. I grabbed a better hold on him, and a couple of seconds he stopped struggling and sobbed.

A minute later, we reached the landing dock. Thousands of people were lined up, pushing and shoving to get toward the front. Using me gear, I swung us strait towards the front as the last boat began to pull up. Asuna was carrying the other boy, who also looked just as terrible as Thomas did.

"We did the right thing," she reassured me. All I did was nod. She asked if I was okay, and I told him I was fine. But I was really far from fine. I just watched someone get murder, and the fact that they would be able to feel it made me gag. I wouldn't even wish that punishment on my worst enemy. We boarded the boat and took a seat on. Thomas and his friend sulked towards the back of the boat. I nearly fell asleep when we sat down. I felt tired, hunger, I actually felt that. I still couldn't grasp the reality of it.

As the boat took off, I watched a boy; the one I thought was going to die earlier, lean against the railing, screaming something along the lines of killing all the Titans.

"Not going to happen," I mumbled to myself.

"What," Asuna asked, her bright orange eyes flickering towards mine. I smiled down at her.

"Nothing," I said. She leaned her head against my shoulder, and I looked out at the destroyed city before us. Even though there was so much destruction, I didn't feel as terrible as I did before. But, I knew that with Asuna by my side, we will be able to help save these people, kill the Titans, and we will survive. Because if we die in the game, we die in real life.

 **Sorry for the short chapter and the late update. Comment, review and give me any suggestions of characters you would like for me to add. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **-FayNightRaven**


	3. Chapter 3: Jump

**T** **he events in this are going to be different from the anime and/or manga, and will cause spoilers. Here is the new chapter called 'Survival.' Hope you enjoy!**

"Hey, that's mine!"

I watched as two girls fought viciously over a piece of bread. They were screaming at each other, pulling hair, kicking out, and trying to rip the bread out of the others hand. They were just some of the 'Forgetters.' That's what Asuna and I call them. They seem oblivious to the fact that this was a game, believing that it was their real life, that the piece of bread in their hands was the bond between life and death; maybe it was. Ever since we found out that we could feel actual things in the game, we didn't want to take the chance of letting ourselves go too long without food. The fact that we could feel hunger, really feel our stomachs growl with hunger, frightened me.

In SAO, when we dropped things, it would turn to pixels. Here, it would fall apart and stay there. I could feel the weight of the gear on my back. Sometimes I find myself forgetting that this is a game, and starting to believe that this is reality. That was, until I could see the Titans walking around in the rubble of the houses. More and more spilled into the city every day. Even though we had only been here for a few weeks, it felt like an eternity. We found others like us; some that remember. Though some of their beliefs of what is going on scare me. Some say that maybe we're the crazy ones. That this is reality and we're the ones who have lost it. I'm not sure what scares me more; dying in the game, or that this isn't a game.

"Kirito, are you okay," Asuna asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked at her, smiling at me, and couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with." We had made friends with the boy, Eren, from the boat, and his friends. He seems utterly determined that all Titans must die, and I strongly believe that to win this game, we must kill all the Titans. Together, we are going to work together to kill the Titans. At least in SAO we knew what our goal was. Here, I have no clue how to beat it, or if we can, but I know one thing; we must believe there is a way out.

"This way," Mikasa whispered from behind us. We turned and followed her through a gap between the buildings. There were a few people lying here and there across the ground, leaning against the wall with only a few crumbs in their hand. They didn't even glance in our direction. With this large amount of people and with all that land gone, food supplies were scarce.

After a little while, we came out onto an empty street. A few people were outside their houses, but as soon as they caught sight of us, they scurried inside. With the short food supplies thieves were around every corner, waiting to steal what little you had. No one was outside their house much, from the fear of being robbed.

We finally came up to a small abandoned house. Entering it, we saw Eren and his friend, Armin, along with a few others.

"Who are they," I asked.

"Sir, they here because they want to kill every last one of those bastards too and won't wait through training for it," Eren announced, noticeably straightening his back, and holding his head up high.

"I told you not to call me sir," I mumbled, looking around the old room. There were a few pieces of furniture here and there. The windows were boarded up, and a coat of dust covered everything in the room. What happened to this place?

"You fought the great battle in the land of SAO," said a boy from the back of room, "You saved thousands . We have heard of your story."

For some reason, my cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"That's not important," Eren said hurriedly, "We need to kill them for what they did to our families, to our home. I may be just a kid, but-but," his eyes began to water, "These things killed my mom," suddenly his voice went from soft to harsh, "And they need to get what they deserve."

"And how are you going to that?" Asuna asked.

Eren's face fell slightly.

"We don't know exactly. We were hoping you would." he said sheepishly, "Armin had some ideas, but they won't work."

"Why not?"

"I want to wait," Armin said defensively, "To train, to think of a plan, to bide our time, get stronger."

"The longer we wait, the more time the super Titan will have to strike," someone yelled. Suddenly, an argument broke out across the room.

"Silence," Asuna yelled, causing everyone to immediately shut their mouths. "You people are ridiculous. You need to know how to use the gear, to be able to over the wall, before you can even fly, let alone kill the Titans," Everyone had their eyes on her, watching, waiting for her next words, "Armin's right. We need to wait, not as long as training takes, but long enough." I looked at Asuna, and suddenly I saw the Asuna from before, when she was in charge of the Knights of the Blood Oath, protecting people, saving lives.

"And how do we do that," Mikasa asked.

Asuna giggled and then smiled, "I have a plan."

"I do not like this plan," Armin whimpered, looking down.

"Listen to them Armin, they know what they're doing."

Asuna did, I didn't. I looked down from our place on the wall, and swallowed. She and Mikasa had put their heads together, and said that if they were willing and able to get from point A (the top of the wall) to point B (one of the houses) then they were 'worthy' to immediately start attacking Titans. It was almost dark and no one had objected as we took everyone up the wall, though I'm not sure if anyone saw us. Asuna, Mikasa, and I took everyone up the wall one at the time. From my time at SAO I had learned so many skills that using the gear was like riding a bike. Though, these people had no such experience.

"You go first," Armin told Eren, turning around, and switching places with him.

Eren took a deep breath. I could tell how stressed he was. I would be too. This was a suicide mission, not even a mission, just a way to prove that he was worthy. The fact that he was doing it was remarkable. He took a deep breath and jumped.

 **EREN'S POV**

I'm an idiot. I knew that, but I had to do this. If it meant proving my worth, showing that I was ready to kill these bastards, to stop them for what they did, it was worth it. They killed my mother and took my home. They deserve what's coming for them.

The wind whipped my black hair around as I went down the wall. I had gotten a few peeks at the scouts training over the past couple of weeks, seen the way they worked. Now, I was the scout, and plummeting to the ground. I pulled the lever of the gear, causing the wire to shoot out the hook and latch into the wall. It immediately caused me to swing across the wall. I swung back and forth for a moment before I stopped. I looked around me. Even with the sun going down fast, light still shone over the destroyed city along with the moonlight. Titans roamed the streets, as if it was their home. It sickened me.

I caught sight of the house; my destination. Taking a deep breath, I released my hold on the wall, and as if it was my nature, I swung around the wall, then from building to building. Even with all of these Titans, I somehow managed to get around them. Multiple titans were milling around, moving as if they were half dead. I wasn't sure if was because the sun was down, or because they had no one to hunt. Either way, it was easy. That was until I accidently latched onto thin air instead of the roof. As if in slow motion I saw the hook fall to the ground, then I followed. I fell to the ground, rolling across the ground and only stopping when my back slammed against the side of a building. I groaned and rolled onto my back. My entire body ached, and I swear I broke an arm. I was about to lie down for a moment to relax, when I heard the sound of giant footsteps. Titans.

"No," I yelled at myself, and began to stagger to my feet when I saw a Titan charging straight towards me, and for a moment I was filled with absolute fear, then it disappeared. These things killed my mother. It was only polite if I returned the favor. I ignored my body's protest and stood and then, right before they got to me, I latched on the wall and swung into the air. I was above them and could see a titan's one blind spot right in front of me. Grinning like a devil, I dove down and, lifting the sword, drove it straight into it's neck. Right before it fell, I pulled out and jumped to the nearest roof top and looked back at the wall, waiting to hear the distant sound of clapping, but all I got was silence. I looked up and saw that no one was there. Where did they go? My question was answered when I heard the distant sounds of screams coming from three streets away.

 **Kirito POV**

"Stop screaming Armin," Mikasa said, not too nicely. At that, Armin went silent. We all were. We were surrounded. When we saw Eren fall to the ground, we went after him. Armin wanted to tag along, but when we stole his gear, we forgot to refill the tanks all the way. He went down, so we tried to help. In return, we were surrounded on all sides. Titans charging straight for us. We had tried to put some of our gas into his tank, but ended up emptying ours. Mikasa was the only one that had air left, but refused to leave. She was saving her gas to use when the Titans came close.

"What now?" Armin whispered.

"I do-" My sentence was cut off as a Titan started running towards us at full speed. Asuna and I both pulled out our swords, ready to fight, when a Titan, _a f_ _e_ _male titan_ , jumped right over us. I watched in confusion as it took a Titans head, and slammed it on the ground, repeatedly. It looked straight at us, with its bright black human eyes, and then ran towards the other Titans. Taking this as our chance to go, we ran down the path the Titan cleared for us. It was right in the direction of Eren.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled, running full speed towards Eren, who nearly collapsed to the ground from the force of her hug. "Are you hurt?" She took his face into her hands, scanning it hurriedly.

"I'm fine," he pushed her away, and for a second she looked hurt, then her face suddenly turned into an emotionless mask. "What happened to you guys?"

"Not important," I began to say, when the female Titan started running towards us. Eren began to raise his sword when I stopped him. "Don't," He looked at me confused. The Titan came to stop in front of us, and then went down on one knee in front of us. It opened its hand on the ground in front of us, and then gestured its head towards the wall.

"It's trying to give us a lift," I said.

"Are you crazy?!" Armin whispered.

"Eren and Mikasa, we'll meet you there in a second." I said as I walked on to the hand slowly. For some reason this Titan looked so familiar. Asuna followed me, and lastly Armin. I could see him eying the Titans coming in our direction. The Titan walked and I felt weird. I looked over the destroyed city, destroyed by this being's kind, and here I was, getting a ride from it. After a few large steps, we were at the wall. Titans were charging from all directions. Eren and Mikasa went down and grabbed Armin and Asuna. Then they came and got me. As I went up, I saw the Titan getting pulled down by other Titans, clawed, scratched, all while not breaking eye contact with me till the last moment before it was pulled completely under.

There others that were there before had already left, giving up on trying and on us.

"What was that?" Armin whispered.

"I don't know," I admitted. Mikasa took Armin down. I asked for a few minutes with Asuna, so Eren left for a little bit. We both walked over and sat on the edge of the wall together. Asuna leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"It looked so familiar. The Titan I mean," She mumbled. I nodded my head in agreement. I suddenly felt the air behind me stir and turned my head around, my eyes widening in shock.

"What is it?" Asuna asked, following my line of sight. Standing there was Yui.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She whispered, as small smile on her face. Asuna stood up and I followed. I took a moment, soaking in her presence then ran forward, pulling her into my embrace. I cried out, and grinned wildly.

"It's you," Asuna whispered, "How?"

"What do you mean how? I just helped you a second ago. Remember? I brought you to the wall," Yui said.

I stared at her confused for a moment before shaking my head. It doesn't matter. Who care's that she's somehow a Titan. She was here, and that was all that mattered.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" Said a voice to my right. I turned my head to see a black haired male standing there.

"Who are you?"

"I am Levi Ackerman."

 **Hi! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it's probably not as epic as you expected, but this was more of a plot device chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Comment, follow, and suggest.**

 **-FayNightRaven**


	4. Chapter 4: The Scouts

"What exactly are they saying," I asked Yui. Since she wasn't from the game, her abilities to control parts of the game were limited. She couldn't get out of her chains, but she was able to tap into the game sound system and made a listener device for herself. We were all inside of cells, and for where these cells were located, I had no idea. In the dim fire light, I could make out that the cell was relatively small. Mold grew on the grey cobblestone walls. Everyone was just out of arm distance. I sighed as my stomach began to growl.

After the man Levi caught us, we were taken down here. Apparently one of the tagalongs thought that we were going to get ourselves killed- which we almost did- so they reported us. Levi was the first one to the scene and after him came five or six guards. I could feel the bruise on my face, from when he hit me. The Military Police- or the Scout Regiment, I couldn't tell which was which- were going to take Yui and Asuna away. After a few punches thrown here and there, they finally agree to let us share a cell, but not without chaining us up.

"There not sure what they are going to do with us." Yui answered, breaking me away from my thoughts. I knew it was a stupid idea to go up there. Why would those kids even need to prove their worth? What was I thinking? I got us all into this mess. Again, I pushed me and Asuna into trouble. For me, two wrongs don't make a right; two wrongs make a mess.

"There probably going to let us go," Eren said from the cell beside us. They got him and Mikasa too. I sighed in frustration. This was nothing like Sword Art Online. I keep on forgetting that, which only ends up getting me into more trouble, getting everyone else into trouble.

"This isn't Sword Art Online. These people are stricter, crueler." I spat bitterly.

"What," Eren looked confused. I forgot that he lost his memories.

"One of them is coming," Yui squealed. The door at the end of the hall opened and light flood into the dark hallways. I was moment blinded by it. A figure moved gracefully into the room. Once they got closer I could tell who it was; Levi.

"They have come to a decision and you have three choices." He looked over all of us once over before continuing, "You can either leave, but on probation, or stay in here and rot."

"And are third choice?"

"You can join the Scouts."

…..

"I can't believe were doing this," I breathed.

"I know. Isn't it amazing?"

"You really are crazy. Aren't you?" I looked at the Uniform in front of me and sighed. As much as would have loved to rot in a cell for the rest of my life, the Scouts were our best opinion. According to Eren, most people have to train for years to become a part of either the Military Police or the Scouts, yet after we break the law, we automatically join. This was nothing like SAO. No matter how many times I thought it, I still was surprised at this game, at the people.

"No. I just want to kill every last one of those barbaric Titans." He growled. I'll never get used to his rage. For being his age, he had lots of temper. Though, I wasn't much older than him. All of us were under 16. We should be learning how to drive right now, not how to used 3-D Maneuver Gear, and kill Titans.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is that we get out of here. Alive." A few minutes ago, we were dragged out of the molded cell and into the home of the Scouts. They gave us a room to share, a long with our uniform and the basic necessities.

"Kirito, you need to stop worrying about that. " Asuna said, worriedly, "We are going to get out of here alive. Whether you like it or not." I couldn't help but grin.

"Times up," A voice yelled thru the door. Leaving our new belongings behind, we exited the room. Outside of it was along collider. We followed the man down the hallway. There were very few people around. Looking in the rooms as we past them, I could tell that we weren't going to have much free time to plan.

"How old are you? When were you born?" The man, leading us, asked. Everyone else answered at the same time, and I was about to too, when I realized I couldn't remember. I racked my brain for the answer, but I came up with nothing. It was a simple question, yet I couldn't remember.

"He is a year younger than me," Asuna answered for me, sending a worried look in my direction.

I tried for a second to remember something else. I tried to remember my home town. Again, I came up with nothing. I tried to remember family member. Again, nothing. How could I not remember?

"Why didn't you answer?" Asuna whispered to me.

I simply stated, "I don't remember."

"What else can't you remember?"

"Stuff that I should remember. I can't remember my home town, my family's names, my birthday, the first time I met you. It's like it's been all wiped from my mind."

"Me too," I looked at her, confused, "I can't remember those things. At first, I thought I must have hit my head when they were taking us to the cellar, but now…," She looked like she was on the verge of tears. "Kirito I'm scared. What if were turning into everyone else from this game? What if we lose our memories again?" Before I could try and console her, we were at our destination. In front of us were tall oak doors. Having no clue what was on the other side, I waited for the man's instructions. He turned to us and began to speak.

"Here we are going to test your stills and to make sure that you are capable of what it takes to be in the Scout Regiment. You may precede the rest of the way by yourselves."After checking to make sure we understood, he turned and left.

 _Here we go_ I thought. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward, and pushed the doors open.

 **Sorry for taking so long to update. I promise I will update again before Christmas. Comment, follow and favorite. I hope you enjoyed. Also, sorry if there is any confusion. Comment any questions and I'll make sure to answer it at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **-FayNightRaven**


End file.
